Naruto's Daily Life
by anime.cuhrazyy.xD
Summary: It's a story about Naruto's life after Sasuke left Konoha and as Naruto does missions and more.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic in a while so write a review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly T.T**

"Talking"

_Thought_

(author notes)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Naruto's Daily Life**

**By: anime.cuhrazyy.xD**

**Chapter 1 – The S-rank Mission!**

"Itadakimas!" said the blond haired boy as he started eating away at his ramen. _After I eat, I'll go see if Granny Tsunade has any missions lately, and not some old boring ones!_

10 minutes later..

"That was great ramen I had in a while. Now I should go see if Granny Tsunade has any dangerous missions for me, the great Naruto-sama!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile..

"Shizune! Gather all the jounins that are available!" yelled the fifth hokage as she was flipping through the large stack of papers. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" replied Shizune as she sent out the bird to call all jounins in the hidden leaf village. I'll explain everything when the jounins come."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Naruto was headed toward the hokage's office, he saw 4 familiar teachers all headed toward the office. "I wonder what's up? I should go see if it has to do with Sasuke and that damn Orochimaru!"

"So the only jounins available are you 4. That's not good." said the worried hokage.

"There's nothing that I can't take because youth will always be on my side! Right Kakashi?" said the jounin with fuzzy eyebrows.

"Huh? Did you say something Gai?" replied Kakashi. (lol i think kakashi said a similar response in the episodes or maybe the same thing -.-)

"Noo! You're still hip and you always know the right thing to say!" said the frustrated sensei.

_What's he blabbering about? Hip? Hmm.. _thought the confused hokage.

"So what's this about Tsunade-sama?" asked the masked jounin.

"As you know, Konoha's in a weak state right now and I've sent the all the ANBU squads to take care of other important missions but I need you 4 go on a S-rank mission. Even though it can be considered an A-rank, if Orochimaru's involved then it's most likely a S-rank" said Tsunade.

_A S-rank mission! It has to be about Sasuke or Orochimaru. Or maybe it's about that Akatsuki group. _Naruto was eager to find out what this mission was all about.

"Does this have to do with the Sasuke going to Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid so." said the hokage as she sighed.

The blond haired boy with orange clothing ran into the room. "Give me the mission Granny Tsunade! If it has to do with Sasuke, let me go and bring him back! Cmon you have to let me!"

"No Naruto! This is a S-rank mission and there's no way a genin with poor mission results like you can even think about being assigned to a mission like this! Why do you think im sending 4 jounins!" yelled the angry hokage.

"I promised to Sakura-chan that I will **definitely** bring Sasuke back and I'll bring him back no matter what you say! Hmph. I'll just leave on my own and find him myself!" yelled the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, if you leave Konoha then you'll become a missing-nin and we may have to kill you." said Naruto's sensei, Kakashi.

"That doesn't matter! I'll bring Sasuke back. Even if it kills me!" retorted the stubborn genin.

"Just let him take up the mission Tsunade."

"Huh? When did you get here?" asked the surprised hokage.

"Ero-sennin! You're finally back!" exclaimed the young boy.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm a legendary sannin. You should have more respect for me." mumbled Jiraiya.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Shizune went to get it and received 3 pieces of papers from the messenger.

"Tsunade-sama! There are 3 new A-rank missions!" said Shizune as she rushed to Tsunade. "3 A-rank missions!" muttered the impatient hokage. "Fine! I've decided! Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai! You three will take care of the 3 A-rank missions that just came in! Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi! You take care of the S-rank mission! Take several genins with you!"

_Oh wow. I can't believe she said that! She gave up to Naruto! This is bad. She's going to regret it later _thought the worried assistant.

"Naruto, leave while I explain the missions to them." Tsunade said frustrated.

Now wanting to get more on her bad side, Naruto left the room. _Well at least I got a mission! A perfect mission for the future hokage, Naruto-sama! _(wow he's so conceited o.o)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Outside..

"Hmph. Since I'm going to be in the mission anyways, she could've let me stay and listen to more details about the mission. Oh well. I'm sure Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei will tell me everything about it!

"Boss! Boss!" yelled a young voice.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Konohamaru." answered Naruto.

"Let's go play Ninja Boss!" said the energetic grandson of the formal hokage.

"Huh? Not today Konohamaru. I'm busy today and probably for a while."

"But you promised us Naruto-oniichan! You can't go back on your word! It would be a shame if you did." complained the academy student.

"I'll make it up to you but I've got a really important mission and I don't have time to be playing ninja." said Naruto.

"Plus, what's the point of a ninja playing a game called Ninja?" said a pink haired girl giggling. (yea what is the point of playing ninja if u are a ninja --?)

"Sakura-chan!" said the boy genin happily.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing in front of the office anyways?" asked Sakura.

"Well I have an important mission but Granny Tsunade told me to leave while she explains the mission details to Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei." replied Naruto.

"You have a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Yup! After all, I'm a future hokage!" exclaimed Naruto proudly.

"But you're mission results aren't very high and a mission with a legendary sannin and a jounin. Something's wrong here." Sakura said while thinking how this fits. Well anyways, I have to go to Tsunade-sama now so bye Naruto." said Sakura as she left toward where Tsunade was explaining the mission to the higher level ninjas.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" replied the love-struck boy.

After a few minutes the jounins and the sannin came out from the office. Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Gai-sensei went off to their individual destinations and Jiraiya and Kakashi went to where Naruto was waiting for them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin! What are we going to do in the mission? Who's going to go? Do we know where that damn Orochimaru is? Is Sasuke with him? I'll definitely kick Orochimaru's ass and bring Sasuke back!" exclaimed the eager genin.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sighed as they saw Naruto get more and more excited about the mission that they may not even accomplish fully, since it **was** Orochimaru they were talking about. Then the perverted sannin said that he wanted to finish something before he left so he told Kakashi to start the mission off without him and he left. (hmm..i wonder what the pervert would be doing at a time like this --x) Kakashi told Naruto to bring Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, and Neji so that he could explain the mission to them all. Naruto complained but Kakashi told him to bring them because they were necessary for the mission and Naruto gave up and went to look for them. (he actually gave up O.O)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

What's the mission about?

Will they really find Orochimaru and Sasuke?

What in the world is Jiraiya doing!

Will the mission be a success?

Hopefully I get a lot of reviews but since its only the first chapter who knows. Please give me a review on what you think .


End file.
